Una amistad confusa un amor lejano
by henmon
Summary: Sakura piensa n Sasuke,Sai empieza a ntender lo que son los sentimientos,abandona los libros y toma experiencia,una mentira piadosa q no parece incomodar a Sakura,¿existe algo entre ellos?aunque Sasuke sea protagonista en la distancia,o no tan distancia..


**Una amistad confusa un amor lejano**

No se ni cuanto tiempo me tire mirando por la ventana, veía pasar a la gente de la aldea corriendo con paraguas, resguardándose

No se ni cuanto tiempo me tire mirando por la ventana, veía pasar a la gente de la aldea corriendo con paraguas, resguardándose con bolsos sobre la cabeza, la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas intensa, el silencio en mi casa era sepulcral, mis padres estaban de misión y no volverían hasta el lunes me esperaba un fin de semana aburrido lleno de estudios y lluvia, o Tsunade me llamaría a hacer alguna guardia en el hospital, me deje caer en el sillón aun mirando por la ventana, mi mirada cambio y empecé a mirar el fuego de la chimenea, las ondas que hacia, las saltarinas chispas, que amenazaban con salir de la pequeña chimenea, el crujido de la leña, el fuego me recordó, a Sasuke suspire pensando en el sueño que había tenido hace dos noches, había sido tan real que juraría haberle tocado, algo desanimada pensé en el dicho ese de que si besas a un chico en sueños antes de besarlo en la realidad nunca te besas con el, tonterías me dije aun no muy convencida. Los besos y caricias de Sasuke habían sido brutales, a la mañana de ese sueño estaba completamente sudada me había movido por toda la cama, es como si lo hubiese hecho con el, pensé mirando las llamas.

Sin querer empecé a acariciar mi pierna y mi tripa lentamente, disfrutando del calor que llegaba a mi cuerpo del intenso fuego, en mi cabeza aparecían las imágenes de Sasuke en mi sueño, el mero hecho de imaginármelo ya me encendía, me quite lo que llevaba puesto y me quede en ropa interior mis dedos recorrían mis pechos y mi sexo atrapado en mi lencería, mi espalda se curvaba pidiendo que entrara ya mis dedos todavía jugaba por encima

- TOK TOK TOK!

Pegue un salto en el sofá, y me levante rápidamente,

- que susto dije en alto

me dirigí a abrir la puerta, al abrir, me encontré con un Sai completamente mojado, y una cara tremenda de susto y sorpresa.

- ¿que pasa? ¿que miras?

Sai no dijo nada pero cuando le preguntaba caí en lo que pasaba, me mire y estaba en ropa interior!

- joder! Cerré de golpe la puerta

me puse la camiseta larga que había tirado en el sofá y volví a abrir

- pasa anda dije un poco malhumorada

- gracias dijo Sai

No me había dado vergüenza la verdad era que, Sai era demasiado cercano como para escandalizarse y escandalizarme.

- Quieres algo de comer, beber? Hay que ver lo que esta cayendo ¿de donde venias?

- Algo caliente, me da igual el que, y algo para cambiarme, respondió Sai.

- Oye y si llego a ser otra persona que, ¿porque estabas en bragas por tu casa con el frio que hace? Pregunto Sai

- en mi casa hace calor y me estaba cambiando respondí

Mi cuerpo estaba raro me había quedado a medias y me molestaba

Le lance ropa seca a Sai mientras iba a por la cafetera, que había empezado a sonar, cuando volvía con las tazas en una mano y el café en otra, vi la espalda de Sai, mi corazón se acelero, y se me callo una de las tazas al suelo Sai se giro del susto deje la cafetera en el suelo y empecé a recoger los trozos de la taza rota..

- Ay! Grite y me metí el dedo en la boca

Sai que se había agachado para ayudarme, seguía sin camiseta, había cogido mi mano y apretaba mi dedo

- A! Para! Dije como una niña

- tienes un trozo metido, te lo estoy sacando, dijo con paciencia con un tono bajito

- ya esta, ves?, me dijo enseñándome el trocito en su dedo

- siéntate que ya lo recojo yo, añadió

me senté en el sofá esperándolo, mi mirada se fijo en el marco donde salía el equipo kakashi exactamente en el punto de Sasuke, cuanto había llorado sobre ese marco me levante y lo tumbe, Sai me había estado observando

- lo hechas de menos?, pregunto mientras dejaba el café en la mesa

- mucho, respondí

nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato los silencios con Sai eran todo lo contrario a incómodos eran reconfortantes..

me tumbe apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas, mientras Sai me hacia una caricia en el pelo

- pronto le veras me dijo animándome

- siempre me dices eso respondí con una media sonrisa, me volvia el sueño..

cerré los ojos, comenze a escuchar el sonido de la pluma de sai en uno de sus muchos cuadernos

al cabo del rato deje de escuchar la pluma de sai, y repentinamente

sentí unos labios que no me eran desconocidos,

- ¿Sai?dije al abrir los ojos

pero cuando abrí los ojos vi a Sasuke no a Sai, repentinamente lo entendí todo

- antes de ayer, ¿fuiste tu? Le pregunte

- si, respondió Sai

siguió besándome y yo me deje hacer,

- ¿yo te gusto Sai? Pregunte

- me gustas solo cuando piensas en el, cuando le miras, creo que me e enamorado de la fuerza de tus sentimientos hacia el.

puedo entender lo que es amar, a través de ti y de lo que sientes por Sasuke

- ji ji, rei sin fuerzas..

- se me hace raro que el propio Sasuke hable de si mismo en tercera persona

"Sasuke"(q era sai transformado) me dio un tierno beso en la frente y me quede dormida en su regazo, era un dulce y amargo beso

"¿llegaría a estar así, con el de verdad, algún día? ¿O moriré sin un beso puro y verdadero?."

                                        - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No se si continuar la historia o dejarlo en esto.. ya me dirán, tampoco estoy muy convencida en subirla, pero bueno jaja haber si les gusta.


End file.
